


Take a Break

by Anonymous



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nico is bored and wants to use Taiga.
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Saiba Nico, Mentioned Hanaya Taiga/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Take a Break

"Taiga, I'm horny."  
"Well I'm busy."  
Taiga didn't even look at her. Eyes locked on his work. He'd spent hours just doing admin and then needing to log information on buster virus to send to CR. He'd spent most the day hunched over his keyboard, typing out a million things he hardly even read back to himself.

"Take a break already," Nico spun his chair around to face her. She was in mismatched underwear, tight black shorts and blue patterned bra. The cups pressed in so her tits ever so slightly spilled over.

She climbed onto his lap, pressing them to his chest as she leaned up to kiss him. Her soft lips delicate on his own. She took his hand from the desk, bringing it between her legs and grinding her pussy on his fingers.  
"If I fuck you will you let me finish my work?"  
"Maybe," Nico teased, leaning in to kiss him again, a deeper kiss as his fingers slipped inside her shorts. She was already wet. He rubbed the length of her, fingers dipping into her hole then rubbing up to coat her clit in her own juices. Nico returned the favour by undoing his pants and rubbing him through his underwear.

"Do we have to fuck at your desk? I hate fucking at it, it's too cramped." He could feel how hard her clit was and every little hump against him as she complained.  
"You're the one that climbed on top of me."  
"And now I can't get off because your hand is all over my pussy."  
He groaned, retracting his hand and grimaced at how wet it was. Nico climbed off him and moved to the bed, flopping down flat on her back with her legs still over the edge. Taiga knew better than to keep her waiting.

He kissed up her hip, up her navel and slipped a hand under the cup of her bra, pushing it up to free her chest. Her beautiful tits softened, falling flat from the lack of support, with her nipples rock hard in the centre. Taiga massaged on, kissing his way up to take the other nipple in his mouth.  
"Fuck, Taiga," he could feel her wriggle beneath him. He responded with a hard pinch on one nipple and licking the other before grazing it with his teeth. She moaned, pushing up against him as best she could. He released her breasts, covering them in sucking kisses as she sat up just enough to wriggle her bra the rest of the way off.

Nico lay back once more, letting him cover her in kisses, letting him worship her body how he knew she liked.  
"Are you hard yet?" Taiga answered first by rubbing his straining boner against her as he kissed her neck.  
"Are you that desperate?"  
"I was already jacking off before I came in. I'm not looking the foreplay, I just want pounded by my favourite dildo," She reached around and slapped his ass for emphasis. 

Taiga didn't care much for the arrangement. It had started with Nico catching him watching some porn and offering to help him get off. Her blowjob hadn't been great, but it was far better than his own hand. Her sucking him and a POV video with a slightly heavy guy, brown hair and a similar mole... He'd come harder than he'd ever admit.

The payoff of course was that next time Nico was horny, she got to use his dick to get off. A chance she was pretty quick to use up and led to some comments about her just being a virgin desperate to get anything. The kind of comment that resulted in a harsh punch in the stomach and her informing him that the blowjob (and the punch) was worth more than one shot on his cock.

As time went on, this became their regular thing. As far as Nico cared, he was her fancy dildo that she occasionally deemed worthy of blowing.

He shrugged himself out of his pants and underwear, giving himself a few customary pumps. It lay against her shorts, letting her get a good look at it.  
"Lube up and get to it already," She thrust up against him, rubbing herself on his cock as he groaned. He got off and grabbed the bottle of lube she hid among her teddies. She watched him as he covered his cock with it, peeling her own shorts off to play with her clit. Eyes fixed on him and fingers working rapidly.

He came back over, hooking her heel over his shoulder and lining himself up. He pushed inside with ease, the walls of her pussy soaked and giving way to him, desperately pulling him in for more. Taiga couldn't resist moaning himself.  
"Fuck, yes Taiga," Nico moaned, her toes curling on his shoulder, using it to push him in deeper. Chest heaving as she took him in more and more. The loose, wet heat engulfing his cock made his lips quiver. He pulled out slightly, watching Nico's face as she bit her lip, eyes dark and focused on his cock.

He pounded into her. Nico moaned at the top of her lungs, feeling him thrust eagerly in and out of her.  
"Fuck, yes!" Nico screamed, gripping the sheets with one hand and desperately rubbing her clit with the other. He could feel the tightening in this cock and dropped her leg from his shoulder. He leaned over her, catching her lips as he thrust furiously inside her. Then kissing her neck and and whatever other inch of skin his mouth happened to land on. He could feel her buckling beneath him. Her pussy tightening around him and her desperate, quivering moans as he failed to let up. Pounding deep into her as she came.

Desperately, Taiga tried to drag it out. He tried to slow his pace, tried to restrain himself. Nico just clung onto him, pulling him back in. She would let him cum inside her, but she would most definitely complain about it afterwards when they had to clean up.

He pulled out and he could feel the moan of loss as he kissed Nico through it. Only a few more quick strokes and he came. Nico and his shirt were splattered with his cum.

"God, that's so much better than doing it myself." Taiga rolled off her and lay down beside her, putting his arm under her head to prop her up. She traced her fingers through the cum on her stomach, drawing patterns in the gross liquid. "How much longer till you ask Hiiro out?"  
"Shut up," That was not what Taiga wanted to talk about straight after fucking her. Every time they did this she just had to bring it up. "What are you going to do if I do?"  
"I can get just about any gamer I want, I'm not gonna struggle for a fuck toy. I could probably find a girl with a strap half the size of your dick and she'd show me a better time."  
"You weren't complaining!"  
"That's because I didn't want to be shown a better time. I know how good you are, there's a good reason I only come to you for the penetration."  
"I could just tell you to fuck off."  
"Oh yeah? Hurry up and get your stupid boyfriend then, you can show him how subpar at oral you are."  
"Coming from you."  
"Oh yeah?" Nico sat up properly and Taiga copied her. A sly smirk on her face.

One Taiga would ignore and return to his work.


End file.
